russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Big-News
Big-News was the first ever newscast on Philippine television.It-was-the-noontime-news-broadcast of Associated Broadcasting Company in the Philippines.It-anchored-by.Carlo Marasigan.Anne Curtis.Joe Marasigan.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Mondays-Sundays at 12:00-2:00pm.The show was originally first-aired in1962,and went off the air in.1972 due to martial law,and re-aired again in 1992-2010 as a revival and also as an English language newscast.On-April,12,2004,when the network reformatted most of its programs,Former ABS-CBN anchor Cherie Mercado replaced Mike Toledo and joined with Amelyn Veloso as a co-anchor and the newscast switched to Filipino in order to compete with the other networks newscasts.On-October,2,2006,the newscast exchanged timeslots with Sentro,the early-evening news program of the network.Mercado became the sole anchor of the program, and the length of the program was reduced to 120-minutes.On-April,4,2010,Big-News,Sentro,The-Evening-News,last-aired its last episode to make way for Aksyon-Primetime and Aksyon-JournalisMO The Big News Theme Pop PM News by Craig Palmer featuring the network music Ensemble from (April 12, 2004-September 24, 2004). were replaced by Rey Langit Rhea Santos and Mel Tiangco Jove Francisco from (April 12, 2004-July 2, 2004). were replaced by Rey Langit Rhea Santos and Mel Tiangco Jove Francisco from (July 5, 2004-September 24, 2004). Big News World Theme Pop PM News by Craig Palmer featuring the network music Ensemble from (September 27, 2004-June 22, 2007). were replaced by Mon Isberto Katherine De Leon and Connie Sison Randy David from (September 27 , 2004-December 31, 2004) were replaced by Mon Isberto Katherine De Leon and Connie Sison Randy David from (January 3, 2005-September 29, 2006). were replaced by Mon Isberto Katherine De Leon and Connie Sison Randy David from (October 2, 2006-June 22, 2007). Big News World Theme Pop PM News and arranged by Craig Palmer featuring the network music Ensemble from (June 25, 2007-March 7, 2008). Ako Po Si Mon Isberto Katherine De Leon Ako Po Si Connie Sison Randy David from (June 25, 2007-March 7, 2008). Big News World Theme Pop PM News Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer featuring the network music Ensemble from (March 10, 2008-August 8, 2008). Ako Po Si Delia Razon Susan Sevillo-Enriquez Ako Po Si Angelique Lazo Dong Puno LIVE from (March 10, 2008-August 8, 2008). The Big News Theme Sky Blue Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (April 12, 2004-September 24, 2004). The newscast is anchored by Rey Langit Rhea Santos and Mel Tiangco Jove Francisco from (April 12, 2004-July 2, 2004). The newscast is anchored by Rey Langit Rhea Santos and Mel Tiangco Jove Francisco from (July 5, 2004-September 24, 2004). Big News World Theme Green Blue Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (September 27, 2004-June 22, 2007). The newscast is anchored by Mon Isberto Katherine De Leon and Connie Sison Randy David from (September 27 , 2004-December 31, 2004) The newscast is anchored by Mon Isberto Katherine De Leon and Connie Sison Randy David from (January 3, 2005-September 29, 2006). The newscast is anchored by Mon Isberto Katherine De Leon and Connie Sison Randy David from (October 2, 2006-June 22, 2007). Big News World Theme Purple Line Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (June 25, 2007-March 7, 2008). were replaced by Mon Isberto Katherine De Leon and Connie Sison Randy David from (June 25, 2007-March 7, 2008). Big News World Theme Blue Line Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (March 10, 2008-August 8, 2008). were replaced by Delia Razon Susan Sevillo-Enriquez and Angelique Lazo Dong Puno LIVE from (March 10, 2008-August 8, 2008). *